


Rory

by Vixxen_wastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Inspired by Music, Like seriously a lot of smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Build, Slow Burn, So much smut, Use of Real Names, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wet Dream, dream and sapnap are both horny for eachother, he worries dream doesn't love him back, sapnap is in love with dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxen_wastaken/pseuds/Vixxen_wastaken
Summary: Dream sends Sapnap a song after a long SMP stream. The song isn't really in the genre of Sapnap's taste, but it houses a message he's sure Dream's dumb Floridian brain didn't catch. The message sticks with him in a way that makes things turn for the worst.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	1. Hidden Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work on this site, so I'm excited to see how this does.
> 
> !! Real Names Are Used !! If you are uncomfortable with this pairing, please just don't read this! I worked hard on it :(

The sound of the rain tapping against the window was barely audible behind Sapnap's headphones. The light hum filled his room, and surrounded him with a sense of familiarity. The single light from his ceiling fan was barely enough to illuminate his room. He needed to replace the lightbulb.

"I told you that story, like, a month ago!" Dream wheezed as he spoke, barely choking out the words.

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot!" George let out a small laugh as well, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a smile. 

Sapnap smiled at the screen that held the three squares of the teamspeak call. Each square in turn housed one of the faces of his friends. The green line that flashed whenever they spoke always gave Sapnap a certain level of comfort. He never did know exactly why. 

"The stupid frog story?" Sapnap chimed in, looking over the smiling faces on his computer screen.

"No-" Dream paused to wheeze, and catch his breath, "The other story!"

"Oh! I know, I know! Back when you pissed the bed, right?" Sapnap added to the trio of laughter with his own giggling. 

"Yes! That one! Remember George? She broke up with me after that, that's why I didn't do any scheduled streams for a week."

The laughter of the call quieted down, everyone suddenly remembering the topic that started the conversation in the first place. Something the three didn't have much experience on, but were always curious about. 

"What about you Sap? Any girls we should know about?" Dream shifted in his desk chair, holding his arms behind his head and leaning back. 

"Not that I'm aware of.." Sapnap sighed. He knew he could trust his friends with his life, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell them that he had been leaning towards being more interested in guys than gals. He had been for a while now, but the knowledge of it had been making him stressed as he tried to grasp his new found attractions. 

"You say that like you have someone tied up in your basement." Dream wheezed at his own joke, causing the rest of the call to burst into amused laughter.

"Dream! That's- What the hell?" Sapnap laughed, leaning forwards in his chair to clutch his gut. It had been a while since he had had a good belly laugh. 

The three just laughed for a few minutes, relishing the moment. Dream's wheezing was so powerful, his mic would occasionally cut out, making the whole situation much more funny that it already was. Of course, humans need to breathe. The laughing quieted down so the three could catch their breath, and take a moment to recover from the ache in their guts. 

"I'd love to keep hearing Dream wheeze himself to death, but I'm very tried. I'm going to bed." George swept his hand over his face, and let a yawn escape his lips. 

"Yeah, isn't it, like, 2 a.m. for you?" Dream leaned forwards, eliciting a loud creak from his chair. 

"Try 3 a.m." George slid down in his chair, spinning slightly to the left. 

"Got to bed. Eight hours." Sapnap wiped a tear from his eye, and flicked it off of his finger with a quick whip of the wrist. 

"Alright, alright, goodnight guys." George waved like he did whenever he ended a stream, so out of it and tired he didn't really notice it. 

The square that once held George's tired face disappeared from Sapnap's screen, enlarging his and Dream's square. The two sat in silence, still recovering from the laughter.

"Oh, Sap, I don't know what reminded me of this, but I found this song. It's not really your taste, but just give it a try." Dream stared down at what Sapnap could only assume was his phone. His suspicions were prove correct when his phone dinged. 

Unlocking the screen, Sapnap saw the message pop up in his notifications bar, and tapped on it with his thumb. It brought him to snapchat, specifically his and Dream's private messages. He saw the link to the song, and tapped on it. The link turned his screen white for a second while the dark mode setting he had on Youtube loaded in. The album cover for the song consisted mostly of grey tones. Three white dogs stood with their heads turned in different directions like they were looking for something. 

"Rory?", Sapnap read off the song title with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Did you send me a love song?"

"I wouldn't really call it a love song. It's just powerful. I didn't really listen to the lyrics." Dream set his hand lazily on the back of his neck, and lifted his chin. The small bits of stubble on his jaw seemed to pop out more than usual. It had been a while since he last shaved. 

Sapnap sat quietly in his chair when the song finally finished buffering and started to play. Soft tapping of piano keys started it off, followed by something that sounded like a distorted violin. He wasn't expecting the vocals to be as loud as they were. 

𝙒𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧, 𝙖𝙨𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙩

𝙏𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙖 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙'𝙫𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙞𝙩,

𝙍𝙚𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙘𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣

𝙀𝙭𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙜𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙙

𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙚𝙣𝙫𝙚𝙡𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙨 𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙠𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙙 𝙞𝙩.

It was the chorus that sent Sapnap's mind spinning with questions.

𝙄 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙄'𝙢 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙣

𝙄 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙄'𝙢 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙣

𝙎𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠?

𝙎𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠?

Sapnap paused the song. It was impossible to mishear that part of the song. He was sure of it. He had to sit and think for a second, his mouth threatening him with the question that sat teetering on the tip of his tongue. He was sure his sudden silence was awkward for the man who was just watching Sapnap sit there. Sapnap knew he was staring off into space as his mind was flooding with thoughts and new emotions. 

"Nick?"

The sudden, worried call of his real name made Sapnap jump. Returning to the land of the living, he felt the heat begin to wash across his face. He looked down at his phone on his desk, hoping it would hide the red flush on his cheeks. 

"Sorry, Just thought I was forgetting something I had to do, but I'm good." Hoping to play the awkward silence off, he tapped play on the video again, and kept listening. The vocals got louder, like the singer had stepped closer to the mic, or just started to yell out the words.

𝙄𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙪𝙥 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙨𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚,

𝙄𝙣 𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙩 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙖 𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙨𝙚𝙩,

𝘼𝙡𝙡 𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙥𝙨 𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙩,

𝙈𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚 𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙪𝙢 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙨.

𝙗𝙪𝙩, 𝙈𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙝𝙪𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙛-𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙬𝙚'𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙗𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨.

"Dream, this is totally a love song. What the hell?" Sapnap tapped pause so hard he thought his mic would be able to pick up the tap.

"What? I just thought it sounded cool!" Dream laughed out, eyes squinting as he smiled widely. 

"It's so sappy too! 'Half-written reasons why we'll only be friends'? That is so sappy."

"Sappy song for Sappy Nappy!" Dream wheezed, once more at his own simple minded joke. 

"Oh my god. You are such an idiot. I hate you with every inch of my being." Sapnap slapped his hand to his face, and dragged it down. Pulling the skin of his down with it only for it to snap back to it's natural form. 

"That's not a lot of inches." Dream calmed down a bit, still smiling like an idiot.

"Dream! Oh My God!" Sapnap was caught off guard by that comeback. He was sure Dream didn't mean to make that comment sound sexual, but with how muddled Sapnap's head was, he couldn't help but try to talk down the heat he felt pooling in his stomach.

"What?" Dream took a moment to think about what had gotten the chestnut haired boy so flustered. "Sapnap! Get your head out the gutter! Oh my god!" 

Sapnap just laughed. He knew that if he spoke his voice would crack, only causing his embarrassment to bubble up even more.

The two sat in silence. Well mostly silence. The only sound in the call was Dream's muffled laughs as he placed both hands on his face to hide it. Sapnap was doing something similar, holding a hand to his face with his head thrown back over the back rest of his computer chair. 

"Sorry Dream, I just remembered I do have something I needed to do today." Without moving his hand, Sapnap reached over to his computer mouse and hung up. He was gone from the call right as he heard Dream begin to say 'Wait'.

Sapnap sat there in his chair, moving his forearm to cover his face and balling his hand up into a fist. His face still felt warm, and he had definitely broke a sweat. The heat pooling in his gut made him scared of looking down, fearing he might see a tent pitched in his pants after one simple joke that 𝘩𝘦 made sound sexual. Finally gaining the courage, he peered down from underneath his arm, and to his relief found nothing. His head was still racing with questions that he could now give a voice.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? Sending me love songs.." Then he remembered he hasn't told them about his new found bi curiosity. Although he was almost completely sure it wasn't curiosity anymore when images flashed through his head. Images that just sent him hiding under his arm again. Images of him and Dream. 

"No, no, no, no.. Go away, go away." Sapnap tried to force the thoughts away, but to no prevail.

\-----------------------

Dream sat in his chair, staring blankly at his computer screen. He was panting softly, mind continuously drifting back to the image of Sapnap's red face when his real names was used to address him. 

"Fuck.." Dream swore under his breath when he began picturing that red face calling out his name. The heat beneath the skin on his face was beginning to become unbearable. He got up from his chair, and walked quickly into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and splashed his face with the cold water that came out. The messy throw of water went everywhere. It was dripping down the stray hairs that had fallen from the bun he had tied on the back of his head, and had splattered onto his feet below the bowl of the sink. 

He turned the the water off, and planted his hands on each side of the sink, head hanging down and water still dripping from his face. The cold water hadn't done much to cool him down, and the added heat of the mid-summer Floridian weather wasn't helping at all. Taking a few steps back, he flattened his back against the cool tile wall and slid down until his knees were drawn up to his chest. Noticing that it was significantly warmer huddled up in a ball, he let his legs flatten against the floor, heels pushing the small bath math that was placed under the sink.

Dream basically jumped out his shorts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He hurriedly took it out, and turned on the screen. Sapnap had sent him a message on snapchat. A feeling of panic washed over him when he saw the notification said 'Open Snap' and not 'Open Chat'. He unlocked his phone with his thumb print and opened the message. 

He was brought to their messages, and saw the box with a red square to the farthest left side of it and text that said 'Open Snap'. He hesitantly pressed the pad of his thumb to the screen, and watched as his screen was filled with the image of a steaming slice of pizza. He calmed down, and began typing his reply. 

}Did you make me some?

{Nope. Make your own pizza.

Dream smiled that the strange interaction that had happened just minutes before hadn't done anything to Sapnap's sense of humor. His thubs glided across his keypad as he typed a rushed answer.

} You're a jerk

{Thanks, I try.

Dream laughed to himself as he sat on the bathroom floor.

} I wish I had some food to take a pic of

{Well you're a snack. Just take a selfie. Dumbass. 

Dream took a moment to think, and decided he would surprise his friend with a selfie. He tossed his head back, and leaned to the side a bit. He laid his free hand on his chest and stuck out his middle finger. Fumbling with his phone for a quick second, he finally snapped the picture and quickly sent it. Before the snap even registered as opened, he saw the typing bubble pop up, and a message appear in all caps

{YOU DIDNT 

}I think I very obviously did

Dream felt his face warm up again when he saw the photo now said it had opened. The chat fell silent. No typing indicator, no photo response. Dream began to panick thinking he may have taken it too far this time. He watched the screen wide eyed for a few seconds when Sapnap called him before hurriedly accepting the call and holding the phone up to his ear.

"You suck, you know that right?" Sapnap was laughing, which eased Dream's worries quite a bit.

"You asked for it!" The blonde laughed back in response, letting his worried expression fade into a wide smile that made his cheeks hurt. 

"I suppose I did." Sapnap slowly quieted his voice, and sighed into the phone. "Sorry I hung up so quickly back there.. My pizza almost burnt." 

"I forgive you. It was an emergency." Dream chuckled softly, and leaned his entire body onto the cool tiles behind him, playing with the fur on the bath mat with his toes. 

"I think I cut you off when I hung up, though. You could say what you want to now that my food is safe." Sapnap audibly shifted in his seat on the line. 

"I was.. Honestly, I'm not sure what I was going to say." Dream lied easily. He knew damn well what he was going to say, but didn't have the courage to say it. Not now.

"Not important then?" 

"I guess not. Maybe I'll remember later."

"Perhaps, perhaps." Sapnap put more emphasis on the last syllables of his words. 

"So did you call me just to rub your pizza in my face, or..?" Dream pulled his knees up to his chest and waited patiently for a reply. 

"That and to apologize for dipping so quickly.. Did I make you worried?" Sapnap's tone grew a little more concerned. The sudden shift made Dream sit up and struggle to find words to give a response.

"A.. A little bit, but Nick it's okay! Don't get all sad on me now.." Dream shut his mouth quickly when he heard a muffled sniff followed by a stifled sob. "Nick?"

"Sorry, sorry.. I don't know why I'm.." The shaking voice quited down and stifled yet another sob. 

"Hey, Hey don't be sorry! What's on your mind? Talk to me." Dream softened his voice to try and sound more comforting. He smiled when he heard the sobs quiet down a bit. 

"I've.. I've just been thinking a lot recently and.." Sapnap went quiet for what seemed like years to Dream.

"And? Take your time if you need it.." Dream hunched over and rested his arms on his knees, playing with the hem of the legs on his shorts.

"Clay.. I think.. I think I might be bisexual."


	2. I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming out to Dream, Sapnap hangs up the phone, panicking he just ruined his best friendship. 
> 
> Dream lets his thoughts best him and has a questionable dream about his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Panic Attack
> 
> This chapter contains some smut.

Sapnap quickly took the phone away from his ear, hanging up and cutting Dream off yet again. He slid the paper plate with now room temperature pizza on it away from him so he could rest his elbows on the kitchen island.

He watched as his phone slowly moved across the counter top. A result of the vibrations emitting from it when Dream tried calling him again.

Sapnap laced his fingers in his hair and grand handfuls of the chestnut strands, pulling slightly to try and ease the pain in his chest. His chest felt heavy, and his breathing became shallow. He started to breathe faster, wincing at the pain in his chest as he rocked slightly in his chair. As it got harder and harder to breathe, Sapnap felt tears welling up in his eyes again. 

"Fucking dammit.." Sapnap cursed under his shaky breaths and gripped onto his scalp harder. Oh, how he would have loved to have Dream holding him in that moment. Petting his hair and telling him everything would be ok, gently rubbing his shoulder and just hugging him tightly as they sat on the couch together in the cool night air as the room went dark. 

That image seemed to calm him down a bit. To try and cool his nerves completely, he began to softly pet his own hair, picturing it was Dream's hands and not his own. At first it was weird petting himself, but the more he pictured it being Dream the more he found himself leaning into his hand, and slowing his breathing until it was back to normal.

He wiped his eyes and peered over to his phone. Grabbing it slowly and releasing his grip on his hair, he turned it on and unlocked it. Looking through the tabs he had open, he found YouTube. The song was still pulled up. 

Pondering whether or not continuing the song would make him cry, Sapnap decided he should at least hear it all the way through and give Dream his opinion some time. He softly pressed play.

𝙄 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙄'𝙢 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙣,

𝙄 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙄'𝙢 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙣.

𝙎𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠?

𝙎𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠?

The vocals of the chorus were still soft, and gentle to the ears. There was a single beep of a digital alarm clock followed by all the instruments coming in together. The singer now screaming his heart out as he sang the final chorus. 

𝙎𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠?

𝙎𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠?

𝙎𝙤 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠?

The vocals stopped, and were replaced by two trumpets as some of the louder instruments fell away, leaving only the brass, piano, and that distorted violin sound from the beginning. The music faded out, leaving the screen on the last frame with the circling arrow in the center, silently asking whether or not you want repeat the video. 

Despite the song being out of his general taste in music, he did like it. More than he thought he would. Perhaps it was because Dream sent it to him? Or maybe it was the message the song held? Sapnap didn't know, and he didn't really care.

Scrolling through his notifications, he saw he had missed 6 calls from Dream, and had at least 20 unopened messages from snapchat and text combined. He didn't want to call back after that. After saying something like he did and just hanging up, it would be hard to. Since it was creeping up on around 9:45, he decided to just go to bed for the night. 

Grabbing the now cold slice of pizza and putting back in the fridge, Sapnap felt his tiredness really settle in. His head was pounding as well. He knew that was from the rushed breathing, though. He walked to his room, opened the door, and fell face first into his blankets. The soft hum of the rain still hitting his window acted as a lullaby, slowly sending him deeper and deeper into a comforting sleep. 

\------------------

No calls back, not texts back, no nothing.

Dream set his phone down and placed a hand on his forehead, trying to process what just happened. His head was racing back and forth between worry for Sapnap, and genuine shock at what he had just been told. 

"That must be why he freaked out about the song.." Slowly swiping his hand over his pulled back hair, he began to toy with the hair-tie holding the dirty blonde bun in place. The up-do had been giving him a bit of a headache for a few minutes now, so he took out the black band and let his hair fall down. The loss of tension on his hairline and scalp felt relieving.

"Oh god, I made him uncomfortable.." Dream slapped both hands onto his face, and sighed deeply. He gave himself a hearty pound to top of the head and called himself and idiot under his breath. 

The bathroom floor was staring to make his tailbone ache, so he got up and decided to pace and think. Out loud that is. Thinking out loud is all Dream ever does when he's alone. He has nothing else to keep him busy, so he busies himself with stupid questions and random thoughts no one hase the answer too. Except now, his thoughts and ramblings had purpose.

"He probably thinks that I think he's weird now. I don't.." Dream crossed his arms and walked out of the bathroom after he slipped his phone in his pocket. "I don't think he's weird at all. I'm not the one who needs to hear that though.. he does." He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle. Sapnap wasn't answering any of his calls or texts, so that was out of the picture.

"It is only a two hour flight from here to Dallas.. Should I fly out and meet him or is it too soon?" Dream perked up. He got an idea. Rishing into his room and forcing his computer awake again, he looked up flights from Orlando to Dallas and found the cheapest ticket he could. Scheduling the date, and buying the ticket, he snapped a quick picture of the ticket itself and sent it to Sapnap. 

"He'll see it in the morning.. I hope." His chair creaked loudly as he leaned back, and spun around to look at the mess of blankets and pillows on his bed. Other than his bedside table, his bed was always the messiest part of his room. He never bothered to clean it up because he knew his wild tossing and turning would just mess them up again. Thinking about how Sapnap may have gone to bed already, Dream felt himself grow tired. After a long stream and a lot of thinking, anyone would be just as tired. 

He got up from his chair, walked over to his bed, and fought with the covers until he could manage to slip under them. He didn't have anything too heavy, considering it was the middle of summer and he lived in the middle of Florida. He groaned in a low tone as sleep slowly took him. The room around him faded to black, and he was asleep. 

Then he felt something weighing him down. Slowly opening his eyes he met Sapnap's round, dark eyes staring down at him. As far as Dream could tell, the younger was currently straddling him, and pressing down on his stomach with sun-kissed hands.

"Nick? What are you.." He was cut off when the chestnut haired boy pressed a finger to his lips, and hissed out a 'Shh'.

"You can't stop thinking about me." Sapnap shifted his hips a bit causing Dream to let out a low groan at the friction. 

"No.. No I can't.." Dream swallowed, and propped himself up on his elbows, taking in the sight before him. Sapnap was wearing one of Dream's larger hoodies. It being made for someone taller, the bottom hem of the hoodie covered about half of Sapnap's thighs. 

"You're so good at hiding it.." Sapnap grabbed the hem of the hoodie and bit down onto it, holding it up and out of the way. Smooth stomach now exposed, he began to slowly rock his hips.

"W.. Wait.." Dream bit back a needy whine that threatened to leave his lips as the friction only sent more waves of pleasure through him. 

"What is it, Dream? Don't you just want to ravage me? Want to see me crying and calling out your name as you pound into me? Isn't that what you want?" Sapnap leaned down and gently brushed his plump lips against Dream's.

"This isn't happening.." Dream was fighting back everything that was telling him to strip and take Sapnap right there. His pale, pudgy stomach hiding under one of his hoodies. The dirty talk Sapnap would never have the confidence for in person. It was all too good to be true. 

That's when he woke up. Sweating bullets, and red faced. Dream sat up in bed and pulled the blankets back. Just as he thought, that strange dream of his had been a little too exciting for him to handle.

He slowly layed back down, sighed, and checked the time on his phone. 3 am. He turned the screen off and layed it face down on his cluttered bedside table. His eyes shifted from his phone to the half empty box of tissues and even emptier bottle of lotion. He was reaching for them both when his phone went off.

Curious to see what it was all about, he grabbed his phone instead of the bottle and checked it. It was a snapchat message from Sapnap. 

"What the hell are you doing awake?" Dream swiped his phone open and tapped on the notification, opening up the blinding white screen that was snapchats messages. Tapping on Sapnap and his conversation, the message popped up. 

{Shit I must've passed out man. I'm fine now. All calmed down. You doin good in the green thumb?

Dream chuckled softly at the nickname Sapnap used for the state he lived in and started typing his reply. His tired thumbs messed up every word, but he just went back and fixed his small mistakes. Reading over what he had typed, he decided maybe that it was too much. He deleted it and typed up something else.

}I'm doing good. I was really worried about you tho. Thought you dropped dead for a few minutes before I looked at the time. Lol

{It was just a straining day I guess. So we're all good right?

}What do you mean all good? Were we bad before?

{No you idiot. After what I told you. We good?

}Sap of course we good. Just cuz you like dudes too doesn't mean your not my friend anymore 

{Awe that's sweet but you used the wrong your. Dumbass

}oh fuck off

{No ❤

}Are you really ok tho? Mentally? 

{I am now. I think I just needed to sleep. Haven't slept that good in days I didn't even sleep long. 

Dream had started typing his response when he saw the question asked he was dreading. 

{What are you doing up anyways? Its 3 am for you over there

Should he be honest and tell his best friend he just had a wet dream about him? Tell him said dream gave him a painful boner that he still had? 

}Weird dream woke me up

{Weird how ???

}Just weird in general 

{Hmm ok. Whatever you say

Dream chuckled hoping it would distract him from the thing between his legs that was begging for attention. He wasn't sure if it was because he was delusional tired, or just delusional but what he typed next made him bite his lip. 

}ugh ok fine. If we're telling eachother everything, you got me. I had a fucky dream

{Fucky as in super weird or funky as in you had a wet dream?

}the latter 

{dude just call it a wet dream?? Not that hard. 

The chat went still for a few moments.What popped up next sent Dream's head and heart racing. Sapnap invited him to a video call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter but thats because I didn't want to make it 8 thousand words with what happens next 
> 
> Long story short I have to add some tags 😳


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking from a wet dream, Dream hopes talking to the one who the dream was about will clam him down. He is proven dead wrong when Sapnap video calls him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //SMUT!!!//
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer because I don't know how to manage my words :/
> 
> More sexy content then, I guess.

Sapnap had invited Dream to a video call. 

The blonde didn't know what to do. He couldn't actually talk to Sapnap with a raging boner, could he? He couldn't let Sapnap find out the wet dream was about him. He couldn't think straight, so in a fit of panic he flicked a lamp on and answered the call. Holding his phone up to his tired face, the call screen appeared, and so did Sapnap. 

"Jesus you look tired." Sapnap smiled, and it brightened up the entire room. 

"So do you. Did you even sleep?" Dream rubbed his eyes, and swept a few stray strands of dirty blonde hair from his face. He smiled as widely as his face would let him. 

"I slept, but you look like you didn't. Was it that dream?" Sapnap cocked a sly smirk, and set his chin onto his folded up hand. Despite the fact he was looking at a phone screen, Sapnap seemed to be looking right into Dream's eyes.

"I regret telling you about that. I should've just told you it was a nightmare." Dream stood up from bed, and instantly regretted doing so. He wanted to at least move to his gaming chair so Sapnap wouldn't have to look at all his worst angles, but walking was an awkward sport to play in the state he was in.

"The hell are you doing over there?" Sapnap called out, chuckling.

"Im getting out of bed. I'm up now anyways." He was indeed very awake. The jolt of the dream as well as his new found panic was enough to silence any hint of tiredness left in his body.

"It's just a lot of blurry movement on my end. Looks stupid."

"You look stupid." Dream sat down in his chair with a thud, making it creak loudly. His monitor shook a bit as he set his phone up to point at him like a Webcam would. He had an adjustable phone stand for mobile calls like this, but rarely used it.

"So? What was it about?" Sapnap shifted in what Dream could only assume was his bed, and rolled over to hold his phone above and point down at a mess of pillows beneath his head.

"The dream? I'm not telling you, that's weird!" Dream laughed nervously. It wasn't just weird, it was creepy. Dreaming of your best friend like that? Great way to ruin said friendship.

"You dreamt of something super fucked, didn't you?" Sapnap laughed, his audio cutting out a bit. 

"In a way.." Dream shot a cautious look downwards when he thought Sapnap wasn't looking at the screen. Oh boy, was his timing off.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Sapnap moved and looked into the phone like he was trying to peer down. 

"Nothing.. I'm easily distracted. ADHD things, y' know?" Dream looked back up quickly. So quickly it hurt his neck a bit.

"What could be so distracting under your desk? Nasty dream give you a hard one or somethin'?" Sapnap was obviously joking, but his expression changed drastically when he received no verbal response from the other end of the call. "Do you actually have a boner right now?"

"Uhm.. I.." Dream stuttered. He always did when he was nervous, but this was a new nervous. He fully expected Sapnap to hang up at that and never talk to him again, but when he blinked and still saw the raven hair covering reddened cheeks he felt relieved. 

"You answered the call.. with a boner?" Sapnap's camera went black. He must have set his phone face down on his bed sheets.

"Maybe. What do you expect? It was a wet dream, dude." Dream shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The heat pooled in stomach was starting to become unbearable, but he didn't want to take care of it on a call with Sapnap.

"Are.. you going to take care of it...?"

"What?" That was the last thing Dream expected to hear.

"Are you going to take care of it?" There was a lot of rustling on Sapnap's end.

"On call..? With you... listening..?" Dream leaned forwards to hear his phone speakers better. After straining to listen, he just plugged his headphones in. There was a loud snap that Dream instantly recognized as the snap of a waistband. 

"Yeah.. Unless you don't want to that is.."

"You're fine with it?" Dream began to snake his hand under the waistband of his own boxers. 

"Only if you show me. Or is that too much?" 

"I'll let you watch, but you can't give me a black screen the whole time. That's my deal.." He forced his hand to pause, waiting for an answer. 

"Fair enough. Don't start yet.." There was more rustling, and after a minute the screen lit up. Now Sapnap's phone was pointed in the same way his Webcam was for streams, just pointed down lower.

"You too, huh?"

"Shut up.." Sapnap pulled the sleeve of hoodie down to hide his hand, and hid the bottom half of his face. He shuffled a bit more, now biting down onto his sleeve.

"So.. You've got a crush on me..?" Dream leaned back and pushed his hips away from the chair to make it easier to pull his pants down. He only slipped them down a bit, teasing Sapnap with the view of just the top half of his 'v' lines, and a bit of hair he hadn't bothered to shave beforehand. Then again he wasn't expecting this to happen at all. He watched closely as Sapnap's eyes squinted slightly. 

"So? You've got one on me.." Finally revealing the rest of his face, Sapnap started to pull his own black sweats down. 

"I do.. Do you really want to do this? There's no going back if we do." Dream bit his lip, and strained his muscles as to not go any further in case Sap wasn't all for it.

"Yes. Hurry it up, pretty boy." Sapnap smirked despite him being the most nervous of the two. 

The sudden shift and demanding tone of voice made Dream melt into his seat. He didn't know why he seemed to like being bossed around, but he did, and he wasn't going to complain. The hardest part was to try and make Sapnap do it again. The nickname as well. The words, and the emphasis that Sapnap put into them was also wonderful. 

Dream complied to the demand and slipped his pants down, sighing at the relief it gave the heat in his stomach. Though, the rush of air that was colder than he was did make him want to whine out. Something he didn't want to do now. Dream never did groan like you'd expect a man too. They were always long whines, or high pitched moans. 

"Look at you.. My nickname was accurate, I guess." Sapnap smiled coyly as his slipped his pants halfway down his thighs. He quite literally sprung loose. 

"And you're fucking huge.. You've been hiding that from me? Selfish.." Dream strained his voice, making it sound hoarse and raspy. 

"I won't be selfish when you fly over here. Just you wait till Friday, Clay.." Sapnap lifted the hem of his hoodie to his mouth and bit down on it, smirking with it in his mouth. 

"Are you just going to tease me and make feel desperate or are we going to do this?" Biting onto his lip again, Dream couldn't help the fact he felt like he was begging at this point. They hadn't even done anything and Sapnap already had him under control. 

Sapnap cocked an eyebrow and just shrugged, chuckling at the pout his actions elicited from the blonde. He dropped his hoodie from his mouth and let it fall messily onto his chest. "Do you want me to tease you?"

"How exactly would you tease me over the phone?" It was that moment Dream realized Sapnap was hooking his mic up to his phone. 

"I see you have headphones on.." Sapnap pulled his mic close to his face and whispered into it. 

Dream got shivers down his spine. It sounded like Sapnap was right next to him, whispering into his ear. The thought of it made his painful hard on twitch with interest. The sensation the whispering sent through his body made a small whine escape his lips. 

"Are those the sounds you make in these situations?" The chestnut haired boy smiled and laughed softly into the microphone. 

"Yes.. You really are just going to tease me..?" Dream shifted in his chair. He knew he could just start at any time, but he sort of enjoyed the teasing. 

"No.. I'm just enjoying this." Sapnap slowly wrapped his fingers around himself, but kept his hand still. 

"You turned around quickly.. You were so nervous before.." Dream began to white-knuckle the arms of his chair. He wasn't so sure why he was holding back. He just felt like he needed to wait until he was told to begin.

"Yeah, but seeing you look so helpless really turned me on.." Sapnap leaned back in his chair, giving Dream a view he would never forget. 

Dream didn't know how to respond to that. Did he really look helpless? Just how helpless did he look? He wanted to know desperately but at the same time didn't. He felt helpless. In fact, he felt so helpless he was starting to consider acting as helpless as he felt. 

"Are you even going to touch yourself? Making me feel all alone over here, Dreamy.." Sapnap cooed, starting to slowly pump his hand. 

Oh, he was. Just not in the way Sapnap was thinking he was. Dream turned in his chair, stood up, hobbled over to his bedside table, grabbed an unopened bottle of lube, and hobbled back over to his chair. Instead of sitting down however, he got on the chair on his knees, back facing the camera. 

"Whatcha' doing, Dream?" Sapnap sounded awfully curious, and Dream could only assume he had one eyebrow raised.

"Giving you a show.." Popping the cap open, Dream coated his index and middle finger in the cold liquid and adjusted in his chair. They weren't meant for kneeling in, after all. He had only done this one other time, and since forgotten how it felt, so he was a little nervous to re-live the experience. Pressing his forehead to the back of his chair and grabbing onto it, he gently pressed a single finger to his own hole. 

"God dammit, Dream.. Fingering yourself for me? What a man.." Sapnap groaned as he pumped his hand faster. He was very obviously enjoying his personal show. 

It took the freckled boy a bit to adjust to the stretch, but once he did he began to thrust his finger in an out, whining which each movement he made. He had to admit, it felt a lot better than he remembered. Still, the fact he was presenting himself like this to his best friend was strange. Could he even call him his best friend anymore?

Dream began to lose himself in panicked thoughts and mindless pleasure as he added another finger. The roar of his thoughts matched that of a waterfall, falling gracefully over a cliffs edge. Except the spill of his mind wasn't graceful. It was a boggled mess. Questions were filling his head, all of which ranging in dynamic. 

The blonde broke from his thoughts and ramblings when he heard the chestnut boy on the other end of the line let out a low groan, reminiscent of a growl. 

"Fuck.. God, I'm close.." Sapnap spoke in such a low tone it sounded like a whisper. His voice was full of hunger, and need. That boiling coil of pleasure tightening and tightening, until it was going to snap at any moment. 

Dream could have sworn he heard the slam of Sapnap's fist with every pump. The quiet slap of skin to skin sent shivers down his spine as he imagined what the tanned boy looked like at that moment. Unraveling, and panting as he jacked himself off, mouth pulled into a tight snarl as he approached his breaking point. Dream's vision blurred as unexpected tears started to pool in his eyes, threatening to spill. He was undeniably close to his orgasm. 

"Dream, you're so pretty.. I don't know if I can hold back." Sapnap's voice was strained, obvious of his struggle to force himself to keep going for a little longer. Drag the moment out as long as he could, in fear he would have to wait 4 days until he felt this good again. 

Never once pulling his fingers out, Dream flipped himself over in his chair and planted his feet on his desk, spreading his legs and wrapping his hand around his own leaking length. He yelped at the doubled stimulation, and began to pump his hand at a hungry pace, mewling with each move he made. His eyes were still watering, and his mouth was leaking spit as he drooled. 

"Fucking hell.. You look so desperate.. Are you crying?" Sapnap grunted out, nose scrunching up as he fought back his inevitable orgasm. 

Dream only managed to whine out a soft 'Yes' as he fucked himself senseless. He bit down onto his lip, bucking his hips upwards and thrusting his fingers in deep as he came all over his stomach, a few spots of cum landing on his shirt. He let out the most whorish moan he ever has, feeling the coil snap and give him the relief he oh-so desired. He sat in his chair, spent, panting, and blurry-eyed as he caught his breath and came down from his high. 

Sapnap shot forwards in his chair, cupping a fist around the head of his length and grunting as he came. The release itself felt amazing, as he finally let his body relax. 

"You gonna have all that energy when I fly over?" Dream panted out, wiping a few stray tears and drips of drool from his face. 

"Depends.. You still flying over?" Sapnap pointed his hazel irises to the camera of his phone, chest heaving with every much needed, deep breath he took. 

"Yeah.. Yeah, I am.." Dream could still barely think. He hadn't felt that good in ages. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time one of his 'sessions' made him cry tears of pure, hot pleasure. He was sure this was a dream, and he would wake up any moment. 

"So that happened, huh?" Sapnap chuckled, but it slowly grew into a laugh. 

"Shut up.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this work, check out my DreamNap oneshots book and leave some requests for fluff or smut!
> 
> I also wrote this chapter while listening to the stranger things soundtrack  
> Never hearing it the same again XD


	4. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream spends the day recovering from his early morning session with Sapnap over the phone, but turns it for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times causing panic afterwards is probably one of my favorite things to write.

Dream woke with a pained groan, and the uncomfortable feeling of sweat pooling underneath his back. He purposefully bought thin blankets and sheets, but they never seemed to work. Even leaving the air conditioning on rarely did anything for the heat in his room. 

He rose from the cobalt blue blankets and grey sheets, darkend by sweat. As he sat up, he felt the tendons in his back pull taut, and force him to arch his spine inwards to relieve the discomfort. He groaned again, and stood up.

Staring at the lit-up, blue numbers on his old digital alarm clock, the groggy blonde saw it was almost one in the afternoon, or an hour after he said he would play Jackbox with George. 

"Dammit.." His voice was still gravely from sleep, and his throat felt dry. He gently wrapped a hand around his throat and rubbed at it, hoping for any relief. Deciding he had been wallowing in his pity long enough, he walked out of his room to make coffee. 

While the coffee was slowly dripping into the pot, his emerald green irises glazed over his phone screen, liking the fanart he saw on Twitter, and scrolling mindlessly through Instagram and TikTok. The coffee pot beeped when it had filled up to the point where you would be able to get two or three hefty cups. 

While pouring the boiling bean water, Dream's phone buzzed over and over on the counter next to him. He didn't necessarily want to check what the fuss was about, but knew it was either Sapnap or George texting him about the Jackbox stream. 

He took one slow sip of his coffee, and reluctantly checked to see what was driving his phone crazy, and vibrating so much it traveled a few inches across the marble countertop. 

10 New Messages:  
Simpnap: WAKE TF UP THIS IS IMPORTANT

Dream's eyes tiredly scanned across the message a few times before unlocking his phone screen and opening the actual messages. He almost spit his coffee out when he began reading through the frantic texts. 

Simpnap: DREAM I FUCKED UP

Simpnap: DREAM YOU NEED TO RESPOND 

Simpnap: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

Dream had to set his coffee down to read through the rest. His hands were a little shakey from the panic coursing through his veins. 

Simpnap: IM SO SORRY 

Simpnap: I ALREADY DELETED IT BUT SO MANY PEOPLE SAW IT

Simpnap: PLEASE DONT HATE ME 

Simpnap: I FEEL REALLY BAD

Simpnap: DREAM PLEASE 

Simpnap: PLEASE RESPOND

Simpnap: DREAM WAKE TF UP THIS IS IMPORTANT

Dream began to hurriedly type his reply, not caring for his spelling mistakes, or grammar.

Me: SAPNAP WHAT HAPPENED??

Simpnap: DREAM OMG I MESSED UP REALLY BAD

Me: JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!!???

Simpnap: ok ok so this morning when we y'know i took a screenshot when we were done and all and then when I went to bed I went to post a goodnight on my snapchat story but I posted the wrong picture 

Simpnap: Dream?

Simpnap: Dream, please im so sorry 

Me: Calm down. 

Me: How many people saw it

Simpnap: 18 people 

Me: ok.. who saw it

Simpnap: basically everyone on the smp except fundy, ranboo, Tommy and tubbo. I don't have any of them on snap

Dream's heart sunk. 

Honestly, he probably wouldn't have cared all that much if it was just Sapnap's personal friends, but because so many of their online friends saw it, Dream didn't know what to do. 

Simpnap: Dream are you still there?

Me: Yeah I'm just kinda freaking out

Simpnap: I'm sorry I didn't mean to

Me: I need a minute 

Me: I just need a minute 

Dream turned his phone off after that. 

George, Bad, Wilbur, Schlatt, Karl, Quackity, Punz, Ponk, Philza.. They all saw it. 

They all saw him. Spent, sweating, red faced, half-naked, and covered in his own seed.

But there was still hope. The only person on the SMP that knows what he actually looks like is Sapnap. Maybe none of them actually knew it was him. 

Still, he knew it was him. How would he talk to them now? Knowing they had seen him like that would always be in the back of his mind. Everyone would notice the underlying awkwardness in his voice. How he strained to keep his mouth shut, and not overshare anything. 

Dream decided to text Sapnap and clear a few things up.

Me: Im not mad at you, I swear. I'm still gonna come see you. I know it was an accident. Plus, you're the only one on the smp who knows what I look like. Sap, I honestly think its just you, you need to worry about.

Simpnap: But thats why I feel so bad. I'm not showing anything in the pic. It's all you

Me: That too, but I was more talking about how you had a pic of you on video call with a seemingly random guy who's half naked. 

Simpnap: im really sorry but George is calling me give me a couple minutes

Me: ok

Dream set his phone down on the countertop and waited patiently for another text. He took a long sip of his coffee, forgetting it was still boiling hot and burning the roof of his mouth a bit. He hissed in pain when his phone screen came to life. He could've sworn it hadn't been that long, but upon looking at his microwave clock, he saw it had already been five minutes.

Simpnap: Hey uhm bad news, George figured out its you

Dream almost threw up from pure panic then and there. One of his closest friends now knew. Who was next? 

Me: Do you think I should talk to him

Simpnap: Only if you want to 

That was all he needed to hear. Dream didn't have the heart to talk to anyone now. Anyone but Sapnap. That was enough phone for today. He set it back down on the counter top and took a moment to breathe, and force down that lump in his throat. His arms began to tremble under his weight, as the salty waterworks began to flow. 

The tears burned and stung his barely tanned skin and freckle dusted cheeks. They left wet trails as they dripped down to the stubble on his chin and onto the countertop that was darkened by his shadow. Then the sobs came flooding in. He just.. broke.

He crumbled to the floor, and pressed his back against the cupboards, despite how much the handles hurt as they dug into the tender muscle. He felt weak. Stupid, even. Sure this was a big deal, but he just felt like an idiot for crying so hard over it. 

He would find comfort soon enough. In Sapnap's arms, as they watched bad romcoms and ate microwaved popcorn on the couch. He'd lean into the arm wrapped around his shoulders, and he would rest easy knowing he was being held by someone that loved him and wanted him there. He wanted that comfort. 

He needed that comfort. 

\--------------------------

Sapnap frantically typed his messages. They all sent at once, and it only took a few seconds until they were all marked as read. The pit in his stomach had been there ever since he checked his snapchat like he did every morning, only to curiously look back on his story and see the screenshot he had taken early that morning. 

The screenshot he couldn't stop staring at. 

The screenshot of Dream. 

Fully illuminated, and glistening with sweat, and tears. Shirt messily pulled up to reveal his chest, lower half entirely exposed. Spent, and tired. 

That screenshot.

He was so focused on the matters at hand, he jumped when his phone screen began telling him he was getting a phone call. 

It was George. 

He texted Dream a quick apology, and answered the call.

"So. Who's the guy?" George sounded smug. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. What guy?"

"Dont play dumb! Your snap story. That was an accident right?"

Sapnap sat there silently for a moment. He obviously wasn't getting out of this. 

"Wait aren't you streaming?!"

"I would've been by now if you and Dream had showed up on time. I need new friends."

Both of them went silent. 

"Is.."

Sapnap began anticipating the worst ways for that question to end. 

"Is it Dream?"

There it was. The worst possible end. 

Sapnap didn't want to answer that. He didn't have an answer for that. Where would he even start? He didn't have the answers. No one had the answers right now. He just wanted to go back to bed, and forget any of this ever happened. 

"Oh my god. It is." George's voice trailed off into a squeaky whisper. 

"George, please don't tell anyone it's him." Sapnap stood up, and began pacing in his room.

"You really think I would do that? You think so lowly of me. He knows about though. Right?"

"Yes. He knows.. We were actually talking about it when you called me. He says he's not mad, but I really doubt that."

"Personally, I wouldn't question it. If he says he's not angry, he's not angry. Have faith."

"Think about this way, If that was you in that chair, wouldn't you be mad?" Sapnap said that so confidently he wasn't expecting a clapback.

"Well yeah, but that's because people know what I look like. Sap, I thought it was a random guy. I can almost guarantee no one knows that it's Dream."

"You sound strangely calm about all this."

"Eh, I sound calmer than I am." 

"I should probably go back and talk to Dream. Bye, George." Sapnap hung up quickly, giving the brit no time to answer. The screen faded from the ended call, and back to the text messages. He broke the news to Dream, and waited for his response. He got a simple question back, and answered with a simple answer. 

He didn't get a response back. 

After what seemed like hours of waiting he just turned his phone off and finally walked out of his room. 

Even without the digital image in his face, his mind kept going back to what Dream had looked like. Everytime he thought about it his face would go red, and his stomach teased him with that all-too familiar warmth. 

He was hopelessly in love, and may have just ruined the best chance he had at it. After everything that had happened, even if it did go quickly, he just threw it all out the window. 

He ran his fingers through his silky chestnut hair, and could care less about it falling into his face. 

Sapnap had been freeing his mind of the situation for about an hour when his phone began to buzz next to him on his desk. Curious as to who was calling him, he flipped it over and checked.

Dream.

That was the fastest he had ever answered a phone call before.

"Dream?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed to hear your voice." Dream sniffled, and let out a shakey sigh.

"Are you alright? You sound like you've been crying.."

"I have been.. I'm just.."

"Dream, I'm so sorry about this whole thing.." Sapnap pressed his free hand to his forehead and moved it down to rub his eye.

"Stop apologizing.. Like I said, I'm not mad at you. I've cared more about other things.. Its just the fact that George knows.."

"I was going to apologize again.. but.." Sapnap laughed at himself, not expecting it to spark a reaction from the other end of the call. 

Yet, there it was. That iconic chuckle. 

"You apologize too much.. I bet you're going to say 'sorry' every sentence when I come and visit."

"Oh, about that.. How long are you planning to stay..?"

"How long do you want me there?" Dream's voice seemed to clear up a bit now. Any hint of sadness had left. 

"You're not even here and I don't want you to leave. You should stay for a week." Sapnap smiled, knowing that sounded cheesey, and that Dream loved his cheesey quips.

"A week? Really? I can do that.."

"Now I just have to wait four days.."

"Four days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, my oneshots series only has three requests! 
> 
> Feel free to drop a fluff or smut request!


	5. Slight Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time flies by as Dream's flight approaches. After that specific video chat, his nerves are through the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes by quickly but I have some stuff prepped for the next chapter so stick with me!!

The days before his long awaited flight were blurring together. Dream had barely slept an hour the entire three days, and the blue light of his computer monitor had dried his eyes. 

He gently rubbed over his sore irises and turned off his screen, ready to attempt to get any sleep he could before his flight later tomorrow. 

He stood from his chair, and slowly walked over to the side of his bed, promptly falling onto it, not even bothering to peel the covers back and get under them. It was warm that night, so there was no point in making himself even warmer. 

Sleep didn't come easy. In fact, it didn't come to him at all. He flipped over in bed and stared up at the cieling, occasionally closing his eyes and letting them rest. Headlights of cars passing by on the road outside his window would shine onto the wall of his room, slowly panning across his blank walls, decorating them with soft yellow light. 

Trying to fall asleep was boring, so he took his phone out. 

Mindlessly scrolling through Twitter and Instagram, watching random recommended videos on YouTube, and looking through time consuming apps he had on his phone. Recently his mom had got him hooked on the Candy Crush games, so he played a few levels before turning his phone off again.

His house is quiet. So quiet he can hear the faint beat of his heart behind his steady, tired breathing. Then again, it's not just the sounds that are different. All of his senses seem to be amplified. He can smell the cool air of the Floridian night, hear cars driving by outside, see every faint detail of his room despite how dark it is. Most importantly, he can feel just how close to Sapnap he finally is. 

How close he is to hugging him. Hearing his voice raw, and in person. Feeling the soft touch his hands would leave. Feeling the awkward tension when they get to Sapnap's house. Feeling the heat rise between the two of them. Feeling Sapnap's mouth on his..

He went flush, and turned over on his side, hiding his face in a pillow. He curls his body into the fetal position and tries to focus on getting at least a few hours of sleep. With wild thoughts resting in his mind, he slowly drifts off into uncomfortable sleep.

It seemed like he had only blinked. The hot, bright sun was now beaming through his windows. The birds were yelling out their repetitive morning songs, and the early-morning work traffic was persistent. 

12 P.M. A solid five hours before his flight. 

His day progresses as normal. He wakes up, makes coffee, eats a small breakfast, showers, messes with his hair for about 10 minutes, and packs his things for the trip. He was extremely tempted to wash out an empty shampoo bottle and fill it with yogurt to trick a TSA guard into thinking he was drinking shampoo, but he didn't have that much yogurt. 

Flights never really scared him, so why was he so nervous about this one? Perhaps it's because he's going to meet the love of his life. Perhaps he's worried Sapnap won't like him in person. Perhaps he's nervous about what will happen as the night dies down, and they get restless on the couch in front of the TV. 

He goes red thinking about it. 

He zips up his travel suitcase and props it up on the side of his bed. The wheels click against the metal bed frame, and the contents of the rolling suitcase rustle and thump about inside. 

His flight is creeping up. About three and a half hours until he's bound for Dallas. 

The nerves start to get the better of him as he begins loading his things into his car. 

What will Sapnap think of him? Will their interactions be as natural as they are over a teamspeak call? Will Sapnap change his mind on loving Dream when he sees him in person? 

He tries pushing them down, but his insecurities have always managed to get the best of him. 

He gets into the car, places his hands on the wheel, and breathes slowly. 

"You've got this. You have got this.." He reassures himself, "You guys are going to get along like always. It's fine." 

He presses down the break pedal, starts the car, puts it in drive, and slowly eases the vehicle out of his driveway. 

The drive was normal. The airport was boring, but normal. The food in the food court was sub-par like always, but added a strange sense of normality and comfort to the situation. 

He boarded the plane. He sat down in his hand-picked window seat. He slips his headphones on, and plays a random song from his Spotify. The plane shakes and jumps as it rolls quickly down the runway, shifting suddenly as it leaves the ground, and enters the sky. The plane shakes once more as the landing gear retracts, marking the beginning of the two hour flight ahead of it.

Rivers, fields, farmlands, and an announcement from the pilot. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to inform you we will be coming up on some turbulence here soon, so I'm going to politely ask you to put your seat belts back on until further notice." The pilot sounded as tired as about half the passengers looked. 

The seat belt let out a satisfactory click when it had been fastened properly around Dream's waist. He played his music once more, and waited for the bumps and jumps that was turbulence. 

Turbulence. 

The word rang through Dream's mind. He didn't know why it seemed to be stuck with him, but it was. Like a leech that had grabbed on and just won't let go. 

Then it hit him. The answer. The credit card that would saw the leech off. Sapnap and him might some turbulence of their own. He knew this now, and it scared him senseless. 

He paused his music, and went the rest of the flight in silence. The sounds of the plane finally filled his ears. The hum of the engines on the wings, the sounds of air rushing past the cabin, the cart being pushed down the isle as the stewardess offered salted peanuts and water. 

"Good afternoon passengers. I'm going to ask you to put your seat belts on for the remainder of the flight as we make our descent. I'd like to thank you all for choosing Southwest Airlines today, and have a good trip." The pilot's voice came from the small speakers in the roof of the plane cabin. 

He was so close. Sapnap would be waiting for him at the airport when he landed. Dream would lunge into his open arms, and they would hug until they couldn't breathe. He couldn't wait.

The plane started to shake and tremble as the wheels hit the pavement of the runway. The initial touchdown of the plane sent a bolt of shock through Dream's spine. 

He grabbed his carry on bag. He got off the plane. He walked through the large crowds of people, looking for an open spot where Sapnap would see him easily. Then again the blonde was hard to miss, standing a good 3 inches above the rest of the crowd. He also made sure to where one of his lime green hoodies with the classic smile on it. He stood out like a sore thumb. 

He turned his head, cautiously scanning the busy crowds of people for a white headband. Sapnap never went anywhere without it. 

"Clay?"

Time itself slowed down.

Dream turned around, and looked down to see a head covered by bronze locks of hair being held at bay by a white headband tied neatly in the back. 

"Nick?"

"In the flesh." Sapnap smiled like a child who just saw the wrapped presents underneath the Christmas tree. He shrugged as if it was no big deal, and laughed softly. 

"You motherfucker." Dream laughed along side him and hugged the shorter one with the intent of staying there for a while. He felt strong arms wrap around his back, and fingers sprawled over his shoulder blades. It was a foreign yet familiar feeling.

"I'm sure you want to get out of here, right?" Sapnap inches away, still holding his hands on Dream's shoulders, looking him up and down. 

"Absolutely." Dream smiles, desperate to hide the twinge of embarrassment he feels at the admiration he is receiving from the younger. 

So they do. 

Dream gets into the front passenger seat of Sapnap's car, adjusting the seat a bit to fit his taller frame. The car ride is smooth. There wasn't a lot of traffic seeing as it was almost 8:00 p.m now, and the roads themselves were smooth. 

They both sang their hearts out to songs that came on the radio, and laughed at eachother as they told stupid jokes back and forth. It was perfect. Everything about it was already.. perfect.

They pulled into Sapnap's driveway after about 25 minutes of driving. They carried Dream's things in together, and set them into the guest room. 

Sapnap made microwaved popcorn, and they began their relaxing night watching movies, old and new, on the couch. 

"The human body doesn't jerk back that much when you get shot. Unless you're wearing a bulletproof vest that is." Dream pointed out, laughing at just how much the actor waved about after being shot in a bank robbery scene. 

"Unrealistic. Next movie." Sapnap laughed along with him, mindlessly reaching to grab another small handful of popcorn when he felt his fingertips brush against knuckles, and defined tendons. His gaze snapped from the TV screen to the bag of popcorn between him and Dream, only to see his hand was rested gently on the back of Dream's. 

He didn't take it away. 

Dream didn't flinch. 

Dream slowly looked up from the bag and met Sapnap's eyes. Even in the darkness and awkward lighting of the TV, Dream could see the faint red flush on Sapnap's face, as well as his half lidded eyes that seemed to hold nothing but a heavy hunger.

Dream parted his lips to speak, but failed to do so when a hand was cupped around his cheek, slightly angling his jaw upwards.

"Sap.." Dream's voice was barely anything more than a small wisp of air. It trembled and shook as well. 

"What is it? You can tell me.." Sapnap began to slowly bring their faces closer and closer, until his lips were softly grazing over Dream's. 

"Do you really want this..?" Dream tilted his head downwards to rest his forehead gently against Sapnap's, lacing his fingers in the latters as the air warmed up around them.

"Dream, this is all I've ever wanted since Monday.." Sapnap squeezed the slender fingers between his own, and moved the hand that was on Dream's cheek to the back of his head, messing with the dirty blonde strands of hair that shined in the light of the TV. 

"I mean.. forever. Can we handle the distance, Sap?" Dream adjusted the way he was sitting. The previous angle had been a little uncomfortable. 

"I hope to God we can. Dream, if I lose you there's no hope for me ever getting better."

"I just don't want this to end. It all feels too perfect. Like another damned dream I'm just bound to wake up from." Dream leaned further into the younger boy, "I just want this to be real."

"It is real. I promise." 

Dream locked his eyes onto Sapnap's, staring for a few seconds.

"Prove it, then."


	6. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things seem to be going well, everything falls downhill and Sapnap isn't sure how he can push it back to the peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //SMUT//
> 
> This chapter has a little more plot to it- so it may be confusing to continue after not reading this one, but if smut makes you uncomfortable this may not be the story for you! 
> 
> There's more smut to come.

"Prove it."

The words sparked something in Sapnap's chest. His heart picked up pace as his breathing became shallow and rushed, trying to get air in as his throat tightened up. 

Did Dream want this too? Did he want to kiss until their lips were bruised and ached from the love? Until they were both at a loss for words, and couldn't catch their breath?

Sapnap felt selfish for wanting something so much without fully knowing what the other wanted. 

Still, he found their faces closing in on eachother again, eyes shut in anticipation, hearts beating so hard you can hear them. 

The scene froze. 

"I'm not ready for this."

Each word hit like a hollow point bullet to Sapnap's head, expanding and making their presence known. 

"What do you mean?" Despite how hard he was trying to not let his voice sound broken, he failed. His words strained and forced as he held back that burning feeling of tears building up. 

"I've never felt this way about someone, let alone another guy." Dream pulled his body away, cupping his hands over his heart.

He felt just as far as he had been before he got on that plane. 

A thousand miles away. 

"You're scared?"

"Nick, I'm terrified.. What do I do? Where do I start?" Dream's voice became unsteady, shaking with emotion as his body itself began to tremble. 

"I felt the same way. Clay, Trust me. I know. You just need to ground yourself.." Sapnap removed his hands entirely from Dream's cowering form. He looked so small, so vulnerable, so.. so loveable. 

"How do I do that..?"

"Talk to me. Let's tell eachother everything. All our feelings and thoughts. Believe it or not, that weight on your chest is making you float farther and farther away from this."

"What would I say?" Dream sniffled, restraining a sob as he spoke. When there was distance between the two of them he had space to run from his feelings, but now he's here. Inches away from the cause of his problems. 

"Start with what's heaviest. Do you want me to start to give you a little more time?" Sapnap leaned forwards and wiped a tear from Dream's cheek. 

"Yeah.. Please."

Sapnap felt his words catch in his throat for a second, his mind yelling at him to keep it in, but his body screamed louder telling him to get rid of the words for good. 

"I've thought of you differently for years. I knew I did, but I was scared to face the truth. So I ran.. but.." Sapnap took a breath, trying to compose himself best he could, "All that running failed because now the things I was trying to escape ftom are right here in front of me.. Crying."

Dream stared for a second. The thought of Sapnap going through all that pain because of him was heavier than anything he had to say. 

"That dream I had. You asked what it was about but I never told you.."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Not really, but I feel like I should anyways." Dream took a deep breath, looking down at his hand to watch as he flapped it against his other, a thing he did whenever he got extremely nervous. 

"You don't have-"

"It was about you."

Silence draped over them like a weighted blanket. You could drop a pin on the carpet and hear it touch the floor. 

"You were on top of me.. wearing one of my hoodies, nothing else.. and.. teasing me.. just like you did over the phone. It scared me."

Sapnap inhaled sharply.

"What about it scared you..?"

"Everything. From the situation, to the fact I wanted it so badly.." Dream shut his eyes, forcing a tear to spill from between the lids.

"You wanted it..?" Sapnap leaned in closer again, his heart picking up pace when he saw Dream do the same. 

"I still do.." Dream slowly traced his hands over Sapnap's thighs, his hands still shakey and nervous. 

"Are you still scared of it..?" Sapnap moved his own tanned hands behind Dream's neck, his thumb sliding over the shorter hair of his undershave, fingers tangling in the longer locks. 

"More than ever, but I need it. I'll go crazy wishing for it if I don't just get it.."

"I can give it to you."

The space between them closed, and their lips were locked together, each of them fighting to overpower the other. The kiss was brutal if anything, and burned through each of them as it continued to deepen. The occasional drag of teeth, the sloppiness of it, every emotion just as raw as the next. 

They parted slowly, both of them fearing it would go to far if they didn't stop.

The air around them was burning, and begging them to go farther. Begging them to get all of their emotions out so it would stop killing them from the inside. Begging them to love eachother for all eternity. 

"Do you want more..?" Sapnap asked slowly. He knew he might be pushing his luck now, but there's no good in not trying. 

"I want so much more, but I.. What if it ruins us?" Dream traced small circles on the younger's thighs, watching intently. 

"We won't know until we try.. Can.. Can you go into detail about that dream of yours..?" Sapnap swallowed his fear, his courage almost instantly resurfacing. 

"You were on top of me.. like this." Dream gently encouraged Sapnap to lay down, the latter complying instantly. He climbed onto Sapnap's lap, the same way he remembered from the dream. He kept his hips up, not letting Sapnap get any early friction. 

"Dream.. wait.." Sapnap sat up a bit, "You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" 

"Sap, Please.."

"Ok.. can.. Can I try something, though?"

"Depends on what it is.."

Sapnap removed himself from under Dream and asked him to sit on the edge of the couch, to which Dream complied. Sapnap got down onto the floor in front of him, on his knees.

"Sapnap, you're not really going to.." Dream questioned, genuinely curious. 

"Do you not want me to?" With a nervous hand, Sapnap reached up and toyed with the draw strings of Dream's pajama pants. 

"I want you to.. but-"

"Then hush.. Don't you worry about me." The chestnut haired boy slid his fingers under the elastic hem, and began to tug softly until the soft fabric dropped to the floor.

The room was completely still except for Sapnap's eager movements to remove the final layer of fabric blocking him from what he currently desired. The room may have froze, but the air was still heating up, boiling them alive in their own lust for each other. Sapnap toyed and toyed, until..

The boxers finally fell. 

Dream's breath audibly hitched at the cool air rushing around him. The muscles in his legs tensed up, and his grip tightened on the sofa cushions. 

"You're still sure you want this..?" Sapnap looked up, running his warm hands over the soft, pale skin of Dream's exposed thighs, tracing circles with his thumb around the heavier clusters of freckles that lined his body. 

"Sapnap- Stop teasing me.. please.." 

God. The way the words fell so effortlessly from Dream's plump lips sent shivers and bolts of arousal down Sapnap's spine. Each syllable lined with emotion, each word itself said so eagerly and in such a needy tone.. It was all too much. 

It had to be a dream. 

Sapnap started by planting soft kisses to the tops of Dream's thighs, always having a hand on whichever one wasn't getting the attention of his mouth. He constantly looked up to see just how much Dream was enjoying it, the growing form between his legs not enough proof for the Texan. 

Dream's eyes were already glossed over. He looked so vulnerable and wreckable in that moment, but also like he was receiving the first loving touches he had ever received in his life. Obviously starved for the affections, silently begging for more. His hands were gripped so gracefully onto the cushions, knuckles going pale as his grip only increased with anticipation, tendons protruding prominently as they became taut, and strained. His lips shined in the artificial light of the television, still plump and red from the brutal kiss. His hair had fallen messily over the sides of his face, a few strands sticking to his forehead as sweat began to bead up. 

If this is what soft touches did to him, Sapnap couldn't wait until things went further.

Sapnap was so eager to move further, but seeing how Dream just unraveled like fine twine was enough to make him want to continue teasing softly at his legs. He began to suck possessive marks into the pale skin, watching intently as they darkened. 

"Sap, please-! Just touch me already!" Dream's legs trembled and bounced slightly, hoping that maybe his irratic movements would spark something more in the chestnut haired boy between his legs. 

The plea dripped like sweet honey from the pouting face. 

"God.. Dream, you're too much.." Sapnap bit lightly onto one of the tender marks, eliciting a whisper from the man above him. He gently took Dream's length into his hand, starting off slowly. With each pump came another soft whimper, or needy whine, all of which sounded overwhelmingly beautiful to Sapnap. 

The way Dream's entire facade and aura shifted was incredible. He went from being the backtalking, mouthy, bratty, cocky guy he usually was to melting under every feather soft touch, or loving kiss, begging for more. The way his eyebrows knitted together, causing small wrinkles on his forehead and the bridge of his nose, the way one side of his face was strained more than the other, the way small tears streamed down his cheeks, the way his emerald irises burned bright with passion and hunger.. It was all someone different. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Sapnap twisted his wrist on the upwards stroke, smiling softly when he heard his name whispered. "A beautiful, needy slut."

The whiplash enducing switch from praise to words meant to break sent shivers down Dream's spine. 

The warm lips wrapped around the head of his length made him jerk. He hadn't been looking. No, his eyes were shut too tightly to see anything. Instinctively, he shot forwards, leaning over the edge of the couch and looming above Sapnap. He relaxed back into the cushions once the initial shock factor was over. 

Sapnap bobbed his head up and down, taking more and more into his mouth with each downward movement. Feeling saliva leak out of his mouth and down his chin, he tried to suck it back up to prevent a mess. What surprised him was the sounds his actions caused Dream to make. The blonde had let out a loud whine, reminiscent of a sob, and bounced his legs a bit. Sapnap hummed intently, forcing the man above him to whine once more. This time, however, he threw his head back. 

"Fuck.. Sap-" Dream managed to choke a few words out, gently running his fingers through the soft locks of chestnut hair. 

Sapnap pulled himself almost completely off, only to quickly bring himself back down and take Dream to the hilt, gagging around it slightly, but getting used to the feeling quickly. He felt the fingers in his hair grab a fistful and tug softly. 

"God- Sap- Pull off, pull off.. I-I'm gonna-" Dream was cut off by a soft pop sound, only to find Sap had pulled off as asked. 

"Cum. Do it." Sapnap wrapped his hand around Dream again and began to pump haphazardly. He wrapped his lips around the head once more, swirling his tongue. 

"S-Sap-! O-Off! Off!" Dream whined out, the sudden intensity of Sapnap's hand completely unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

The harsh buck of Dream's hips was enough to keep Sapnap on, determined to give the blonde as much pleasure as possible without overstimulating him. He took his hand away, and went down to the hilt once more. 

Dream's entire body trembled and jerked as he came down Sapnap's throat. A sob escaped his lips at the feeling of release, drool leaking from either side of his mouth. 

Sapnap kept on until he felt Dream go still. Pulling off, his mouth still connected with a lewd string of spit mixed with hot cum, Sapnap stuck his tongue out, showing Dream the mess he had made. He couldn't help but smile. 

Dream was still softly sobbing, quivering and panting. His face flush red, eyes half lidded and glossy with tears. 

Sapnap closed his mouth, and swallowed, the gulp audible. 

"D-Did you just..?" Dream questioned, voice still whispy and shakey. 

"Good boys always swallow." Sapnap matter-of-factly, laughing when he saw the strange face his words caused. "So? How was it?"

Dream smiled. 

"It was amazing, Sap.."

"Glad! You taste amazing.." Sapnap lowered his tone, growling the words out, almost. 

"Ew." Dream responded, furrowing his brow. 

"You'll see soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically from now on its going to be 2 regular chapters then a smut chapter, in that order. 
> 
> I time for more tag editing!


	7. The Phrase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progresses rather normally, except Sapnap can't stop thinking about the events from the previous night.
> 
> Dream starts to show a bit more of his self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it 3am? Yes. Did that stop me from writing this? Absolutely not. 
> 
> Thank you for 1.5k hits fellas :,)

The air was warm. Specifically warmer on one side. 

Sapnap looked around, his tired eyes adjusting to the darkness of his room. He went to move his arm to prop himself up a bit, but found that it was being weighed down. 

Dream.

Dream was nestled close to Sapnap's side, head rested on his chest, one arm draped over his stomach, other arm tucked close to his own body. Their legs were tangled up under the blankets.

Not wishing to wake his sleeping beauty, Sapnap quit his stirring about and layed still again, swallowing every soft snore or whispy breath of air that came out of the blonde's mouth. 

After his eyes has adjusted to the darkness, Sapnap saw that Dream was wearing of his hoodies, specifically a black one with a pixelated flame design on the chest. It also felt like Dream's legs lacked any covering. 

Had they just gone to bed after what happened last night? 

Wait, what time is it?

Sapnap slapped around on his nightstand in search of his phone, finding it quickly and waking it with a couple of quick taps. 

4:16 A.m.

Sapnap sighed softly. It was early. Too early to do anything. Then again there wasn't much he could do already seeing as Dream was clung to his side. 

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. 

The name occupied Sapnap's thoughts like an unwanted house guest you had actually grown accustomed to. It didn't really feel right sitting there, but you wouldn't know what to do if it left. Left you alone in your big, empty house. Without someone to hold, or to talk to. Someone that made you feel like you. 

Was he over analyzing this?

Probably. 

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. 

The name was shouted over and over, deafening but never enough at the same time. 

Sapnap winced, hoping for a clear state of mind, and possibly, a few more hours of sleep. 

Then the memories came flooding in. No hope of a clear mind or sleep now. 

His thoughts threw him back to the previous night, playing the events like a projector played a movie at a drive in theater. 

Dream above him, biting down onto his knuckle. 

Himself, on his knees. 

He planted a hand to his forehead, and rubbed his eye. Sure the moments were those of which he wanted to last, but he didn't really feel like getting a boner he wouldn't be able to deal with. Not with Dream right there next to him. 

"I'm a mess for you.. you know that right?" Sapnap kept his voice to a whisper, and ran gentle fingers through soft blonde hair. He wasn't expecting an answer, but when Dream pushed himself closer and made a small noise he took that as a good enough answer.

Then Dream began to stir, and crack his eyes open enough to let the dark room fill his vision. 

"You are a mess.." Dream's voice was raspy from sleep, not to mention quiet as he had just woken up. His voice cracked as he spoke, his vocal chords still getting used to being used after such a long period of silence.

"Morning.." Sapnap smiled softly, giving Dream a soft pat on the top of his head, then giving his forehead a feathery soft kiss. 

Dream groaned, and stretched, easing his muscles into consciousness. He opened his eyes a bit more, smiling up at the dark eyes peering down at him. He leaned his head into Sapnap's soft touch, and hummed happily in approval of the pats. 

"What time is it?" Dream said softly, nuzzling his face back into Sapnap's chest. 

"Early.. You should go back to sleep. A good night's rest is rare for you.." Sapnap continued to stroke the dirty blonde locks, occasionally twirling a strand or two around his index finger. 

"Only if you go back to sleep too." Dream closed his eyes, drinking in the affections of the other. 

"No promises, baby."

Baby?

𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺?

Dream clenched his eyes shut. The nickname sent a jarring shiver down his spine. How could one simple term of endearment stir him up so much? What other nicknames did Sapnap have planned for him? Would the other nicknames do similar things? He had so many questions about one simple word it made him dizzy to keep thinking. In an attempt to clear his mind, he focused on the warm person next to him, holding him close and listening to the steady breathing. Focusing on how the rising and falling chest took his hand with it, the motion slow and never going out of rhythm. 

Was Sapnap humming?

He was. 

A soft tune that Dream could feel through Sapnap's chest. The vibrations of his quiet voice were so comforting, and eased Dream back into a light sleep. 

____

The sun rose, shining through the thin white curtains. The cool air of the morning crept in from the crack in the windowsill, growing cold enough to make the sleeping idiots wake. 

It started with Dream shivering, which in turn caused Sapnap to wake up.

"Sap?" Dream's eyes were still closed, but he was definitely awake.

"Yes?" 

"I'm hungry."

Sapnap chuckled softly, took one of Dream's hands into his own, and kissed the largest freckle he could find. 

"Well, you're going to have to let me go if you want me to cook." The texan kept the hand in his, and held it to his chest, awaiting his response.

"Can't you make food while we stay here?" Dream pouted, and whimpered like a sad puppy. 

The feigned sadness made Sapnap smile, and he sighed softly, turning his head to look at Dream.

"I wish, but sadly I can't be in two places at once." Sapnap gently removed Dream's hand from atop his chest, and detangled himself from the older's legs. He stood up stretching and yawning, scratched his back, and walked off to make breakfast.

Dream stayed behind for a few minutes more, enjoying the warmth Sapnap's body had left on the bed. He sank into it, before groaning in displeasure and standing up. Upon removing himself from the blankets, he saw hat he had never gotten to putting his pants or underwear back on last night, yet managed to fight himself into one of Sapnap's hoodies. He pulled the hem of the hoodie down to cover himself, and peeked out of the bedroom. 

"Sap? Where are my pants?" 

It took a few seconds before he got his response. He assumed Sapnap was busy in trying to not let anything burn, so he waited patiently. 

"I folded them up. They should be on top of my dresser!" Sapnap yelled, cursing himself as he burned his thumb on the frying pan. 

Dream slipped back into the room, and peeked on top of the dresser. Just as Sapnap had said, his clothes were folded neatly and rested there, waiting for him. He wrestled into them, and walked out of the room. 

The smell of fried eggs and maple bacon filled his nose, as well as something that resembled that of pancakes, but smelled just a bit too sweet. 

"Smells great in here.. I didn't know you could cook." Dream rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up a bit more. 

"I'm an independent woman, of course I can cook." Sapnap joked in an exaggerated southern accent. 

Dream laughed softly, and sat down at the kitchen island that already had plates and forks set out, ready to be used. 

"I hope bacon, eggs, and pancakes are good enough for you." Sapnap skillfully flipped one of the golden brown cakes, then tending to the bacon that sizzled on a tabletop flat stove on the counter next to his actual stove, which held the pancakes and eggs. 

"Those are pancakes? They smell so sweet.." Dream's mouth was already watering. The pancakes didn't smell like pancakes, they smelled like regular cake. 

"Family recipe. They taste amazing, just you wait." Sapnap hurriedly slid the eggs out of the pan and onto a paper plate by his side, turning off the burner that they were on.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨..

The words played through Dream's mind. He went flush, and covered the lower half of his face with the sleeve of the hoodie he had never changed out of.

Sapnap had looked over to grab one of the empty plates on the kitchen island to start serving the food just in time to see Dream hide himself. 

"Something on your mind?" Sapnap slid two fried eggs onto the plate, along with three pieces of bacon and two pancakes.

"Actually, yeah.." Dream let his arm fall into his lap, making room for the plate that was now being slid in front of him.

"Care to share?" Sapnap cocked an eyebrow and began to fill his plate with the other half of the food he had made. He made sure to make enough so Dream and him could have an equal amount of food. 

"Last night, and a little bit of early this morning.. Can't get what you did off my mind.." Dream smiled, and chuckled softly, hoping his laughter would ease the awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh? Glad it stuck with you, baby."

"Oh god, there it is.." Dream smiled nervously again, chuckling under his breath as his face turned a deeper red.

"What? The pet name?" Sapnap smiled victoriously, happy to have found another weakness in the older. 

Dream just stayed quiet, and began to eat.

His silence was answer enough. 

"Maybe I'll start using others as well.." The shorter boy set his plate down next to Dream's and sat down in the the stool correspondent of the plate's position. He laughed to himself when he heard Dream choke on his food a bit at the proposal. 

"Holy shit, Sap. These pancakes are amazing!" The green eyes lit up brightly upon tasting the sweet cakes. 

"Glad you like 'em." Sapnap smiled, proud of his work. 

The two ate their food in silence for the most part. No real conversation or morning talk, just the sound of Dream quite literally inhaling his food. 

They did chat over coffee, however, and watched a couple episodes of Family Feud before deciding to do an early morning stream together. Since Dream didn't have his set up, he couldn't stream on his own while Sapnap was streaming. 

They went live, and watched the chat fill up with 'Hello's and remarks on how early the Texan had decided to stream. 

"Hello everybody. Welcome to a chat stream. First one of these, huh? We do have a special guest today." Sapnap shot a glance at Dream, queuing him to introduce himself. 

"Hi Sapnap's stream!" 

Instantly, the chat filled with people yelling about Dream being there, and how his mic sounded different. 

"No, I'm not at my house, I'm right next to Sapnap. Sap, they don't believe me." Dream laughed, and continued to read the frantic messages of people asking for proof. 

"I mean, they all know what your hands look like. We could do a hand tease..?" Sapnap laughed when he saw the chat go wild, everyone asking for the hands, and maybe even an elbow reveal.

"I like the elbow reveal idea. Get your Webcam on, Sap!" Dream walked away to a point where he was sure his face would be out of frame, but to a point where he could simply reach his arm in. 

"Chat, he's gonna do it. Oh my god, Chat." Sapnap turned his Webcam on, and made sure it filled the screen so his viewers could see it well. 

"Oh that's pointed low enough to the point where I could do this!" Dream walked into frame, the cam itself pointed in a way where he was only visible from his neck to the middle of his thighs. He rolled up the sleeves of the hoodie, and showed off his forearms.

"Woah! Dream! Getting courageous are we? Oh, Chat is asking if that's my hoodie." Sapnap laughed and pointed to the flame design while looking at the monitor screen. 

"It is. I stole Sap's hoodie. It looks better on me. A little short, though it was made for a short person." Dream raised his arms up, flashing a bit of his stomach, teasing the viewers with content they want, but not what they ask for. 

"Oh, come on now, you are quite literally a dick's length taller than me." Sapnap raised his arm up to cover what little of Dream's stomach was visible. "And put that away! You're going to give someone a nosebleed, you scandalous boy, you!"

"Yeah, you." Dream's smirk was audible, and that was obvious when he saw the fast paced chat fill with keyboard smashes, or just the letter 'A'

"Chat, Dream is sooo cocky today. Between you and me chat, I wasn't the one cuddled up all close this morning." Sapnap fake whispered, purposefully speaking loud enough so Dream could hear. 

"Oh, fuck off!" Dream laughed, and let his arms fall to his sides. 

Then, a donation came through. 

"Sapnap be honest, is dream slim thick? That hoodie makes him look thick." The text to speech voice read aloud. 

"Slim thick? What like tiny waist but thick thighs?" Sapnap cocked an eyebrow, looking back and up at Dream. 

"I think it's more like slimmer top half, stomach and all, but thick bottom half. Like my fat, voluptuous ass." Dream wheezed out that last part, having to turn and double over from just how hard he laughed. As he bent over he made sure to keep his face out of view.

Another donation.

"DAMN. DREAM IS REALLY POPPING OFF."

"Holy shit, thank you for the 20, and yes, Dream is a different breed today guys." Then, Sapnap leant into the mic and whispered genuinely so Dream wouldn't hear it behind his laughter. "Guys, watch this." 

With Dream still doubled over and wheezing, Sapnap turned in his chair, reeled his hand back, and let it spring forwards, landing a firm, not to mention loud, smack on Dream's rear.

Dream yelped loudly, and jolted up to cover his backside with his hands. He turned back to Sapnap, who was currently losing his mind laughing, and scowled at him, though chat couldn't see it. 

"Sap, that fucking hurt! How about a warning next time?" The blonde was still laughing, but he wasn't lying about the smack hurting. 

"Fair enough." Sapnap turned back to face his monitor and read out what frantics his chat would say after witnessing that. 

'SAPNAP NO!'

'Guys, send sap to horny jail.'

'Did ya'll hear that yelp from Dream, though?'

'Dream sounded like he liked that. Do it again sap.'

'Ass 2021'

The regular chat was funny enough, but a donation that came through changed the mood entirely. 

"Dream, I'm gonna be honest, that yelp was that of a person who enjoys getting their ass beat. Trust me, I know."

The room went dead quiet.

".. Uhm.. Thank you for the 50..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft cuddle gang how we feeling


End file.
